Moonlight Feels Right
by Hanamaru
Summary: Can a school project lead to mutual respect or something more? KanamexZero M for later chapters. Pls Read and Review. PM is OK too. Yaoi, fluff, angst,some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own or have any rights to Vampire Knight. Who cares about Yuuki when you have Kaname and Zero?**

**Content warning:contains yaoi, fluff, OOC, KanamexZero M for later chapters**

**Please read and review, constructive comments only**

**Thanks to Yumiii for Beta!**

_Sorry for the weird formatting but my 'puter is throwing a fit  
and I can't change the alignment._

_**Moonlight Feels Right**_

_**By **_

_**Hanamaru**_

**Zero Kiryu strode into the office of the Headmaster of Cross Academy. The office was already occupied by Headmaster Cross and the brunette vampire prince, Kaname Kuran. Zero glared at both of them but since that was his usual expression, neither took offense. Kaname held back his smile of amusement at the petulant ex-human. Zero was passionate about everything he did, including his "get the fuck away from me" attitude. The vampire actually found it rather refreshing since most of his companions fawned upon him regardless of their true feelings.**

**The Headmaster excitedly exclaimed. "Zero, my adorable, precious son!"**

**"I'm not your son," Zero growled at his adoptive father, and shuddered at the cheesy title. "What have you called me in for, and why is Kuran here?"**

**"I have a project I would like both of you to take on - you both are perfectly suited for this and therefore, the most logical choices," said the Headmaster**

**"That can't be possible. There must be another student that can work with Kuran," Zero's scowl deepened, if possible.**

**"Really, Kiryu-kun. Are you so terribly afraid of me that you cannot work on a school project with me?" said the pureblood, with a mocking tone.**

**Zero rose to the bait as Kaname thought he would. "I'm not afraid of you or any other bloodsucker."**

**"Zero-kun, be polite to Kaname-kun. I raised you better than that," chastised the Headmaster with a sigh**

**"Kiryu-kun, you are adorable when you sulk. No wonder Yuuki treasures you," teased the vampire again.**

**Zero glared but sulkily replied. "Let me hear about this project first before I agree."**

**"Very well." Cross cleared his throat. "You do know that my dream is for humans and vampires to live in peace together - that is the goal of this academy. Kaname-kun feels the same way and leads the other vampires along this path by setting this example. I would like you two to work together towards this goal.**

**"Kaname can provide insights of vampire perceptions, and Zero as a vampire, ex-human, and vampire hunter, you can provide the human perspective as well. But, with a unique understanding of the needs of both vampires and hunters. You are feared, and err… respected by both the day and night class students, and by the Hunter Association. You two are perfect to work together to further the cause of Kaname and my vision of peace."**

**_Oh crap_, thought Zero. _This is going to suck… but how can I refuse the Headmaster? For once, his argument actually makes sense, and no doubt Yuuki sees it his way…Plus, she'd nag me into complying... _He made a swift glance at the pureblood, who had an annoying smirk on his face._I'll show Kuran who's afraid._**

**"Has Kuran already agreed to this?" Zero asked.**

**"Why yes, I have, Kiryu-kun. I do look forward to our fruitful partnership." Was that a slight twinkle in the brunettes' eye? He looked…mischievous for just a moment there.**

**_Nah couldn't be_, thought Zero.**

**"Okay, I'll give it try."**

**Cross had a grin spreading from ear to ear, and clapped his hands. "Well then, boys. A discussion amongst yourselves would be good now, wouldn't it?"**

**Zero rolled his eyes. The Chairman was asking for a little too much.**

**"Fine. When and where do you want to meet to 'discuss' a plan, Kuran?"**

**"Why don't you come to the Moon Dorm an hour after sundown? We can work in my private office… unless you find the Moon Dorms too intimidating?" Kaname chuckled. "I will ensure your safety," continued the brunette vampire with a hint of sarcasm.**

**"That's fine Kuran, and I can protect myself. I will see you then."**

**Headmaster Cross was squealing with joy inside. His _adorable_ son and the _handsome_vampire prince would be spending time together; just as he and Yuuki had planned.**

_Sorry for the weird formatting but my 'puter is throwing a fit  
and I can't change the alignment._

_Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the first chapter._

_Please Read and Review so I will know to continue on. (or not)_

_Hanamaru _


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own or have any rights to Vampire Knight. Who cares about Yuuki when you have Kaname and Zero?**

**Content warning:contains yaoi, fluff, OOC, KanamexZero M for later chapters**

**Please read and review, constructive comments only**

**Thanks to Yumiii for Beta!**

_**Moonlight Feels Right**_

_**By **_

_**Hanamaru**_

Kaname returned to the Moon Dorm not long after. He lounged on the sofa in his private suite with a thoughtful expression.

Why had Zero Kiryu suddenly come to his attention, and pique his interest? When did the silver haired boy first catch his notice? Why the interest - dare he say attraction? What did he truly feel about Kiryu?

But most importantly, what did Kiryu feel about him?

He had known the fiery tempered prefect for quite awhile now. They both attended Cross Academy, which a small enough school that almost everyone knew each other. Zero was a prefect, or guardian, and an infamous figure around the campus. In addition to being the Headmaster's 'adopted son', he served as a buffer between the night class and the day class.

The major difference being, of course, that the night class was comprised of Vampires, the day class appeared to be comprised of humans cum insane raving fangirls with shrill voices. Oh, and a few guys who wished they were never born - being a guy in the day class did not aid the improvement of self esteem since all the girls cared only for the eerily beautiful night class boys.

Kaname had always found the teen to be gruff and brusque. He had learned that Zero had a keen mind, always at the top of his class despite perpetual lack of sleep and long, thankless hours tutoring that… study-challenged Yuuki.

Although Zero's aura and demeanor kept most at bay, a few people, such as Cross and Yuuki, could see his softer side.

Certainly, even by looks on its own, neither Kaname nor any other vampire had received the gift of those gentle lilac eyes. The handful of day class girls who did note his unusual good looks, however, were soon annihilated by his scowl.

Zero always stood up for his beliefs and what was right, and was fearless in the face of the vampire nobles. No ass kissing for him. Not now, not ever. Fear a vampire? Never; he would go down fighting to his last breath.

Kaname thought his attitude foolhardy but you had to respect that what you saw was what you got with Zero Kiryu. Not many were so carelessly honest or unswervingly loyal.

And Kiryu was in a tough place, neither accepted by the humans, vampire hunters nor the vampires themselves.

The hunter association used him as an expendable commodity; they constantly test his loyalty, sending him out on the most dangerous of missions, usually without full disclosure or concern for his safety. It was a definite no thanks to the association, but his own abilities, that he rose to be one of the best hunters ever.

Yet, the vampire society looked down upon him, beneath their notice and took umbrage at his manners and familiarity when addressing Kaname or the nobles.

Zero, too, was a vampire but the similarity ended there.

Kaname was of vampire royalty. A pureblood, descended from the long line of the Kuran clan. Zero, on the other hand, was an ex-human - a mere level D capable of slipping into madness to a level E. To make matters worse, he was a vampire hunter from a prestigious line of hunters. Sadly, it resulted in a tragic massacre of his family by a rogue pureblood vampire.

His hatred of vampires knew no boundaries. He was barely civil to the night class and outrightly disliked Kaname Kuran. For some reason Yuuki adored the brunette vampire prince and for her sake alone he refrained from shooting Kuran with Bloody Rose.

Although technically a vampire, Zero remained in the day class. His vampire tendencies were somewhat held at bay by the hunter charm tattooed over the bite mark where he bore evidence of his attack by a pureblood.

But the charm was wearing thin; he struggled mightily to restrain his vampire half. His deepest fear, in which he would not admit even to himself, was that he might lose control and hurt his beloved or innocent people.

Both hunter and pureblood shared the same affection for Yuuki, although Zero was more like a doting older brother. After all, they have both been adopted by Headmaster Cross.

Little by little, Kaname felt his gaze drawn by the boy. He began to admire that silvery hair and wondered what it would be like to stroke and feel it against his skin. To have those lilac eyes deepen to violet with emotion and passion meant only for him.

He had to admit it: he was fascinated by Zero Kiryu. Had he been bewitched by some magical spell or by the lonely repressed boy with the 'rockin bod', or by the rarest violet eyes to die for?

Where had that come from? Since when did he use the term "rockin' bod"? But still it was an apt description of Zero. He was in his own way unique, lovely and very beautiful.

Kaname smiled to himself. Kiryu would kill him if he the brunette thought of him with those feminine terms. Kaname was pretty sure the boy was still a virgin. That thought was appealing as well. Nothing was more memorable than the first time, and Kaname could make it an experience that could never be replicated.

Well, this project from the Headmaster would be a good chance to see what made Kiryu tick, to satisfy his curiosity. And perhaps his hunger?

Hmmm now he was actually considering deflowering Kiryu. Working on this project together would be marvelous. He was so bored being the stuffy, dutiful aristocrat. This would be the perfect thing to break his ennui. To tease and be teased by Kiryu? And it was all too easy to get a rise out of the boy. Perhaps he could get a different rise out of him this time. He smiled and chuckled evilly to himself. This semester might actually be a challenge.

_Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the second chapter._

_Please Read and Review _

_Hanamaru _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within this story but I enjoy manipulating them. Contains yaoi, OOC and all the other things purists hate. M for future chapters. Please Read and Review! Constructive comments only._

_If you have any storyline clarifications, ideas or requests pls send me a PM. _

_KanamexZero eventually_

_Thanks to Yumiii for Beta!_

Moonlight Feels Right Chapt. 3

By

Hanamaru

Zero sighed, a school project shared with that beautiful vampire? That silky hair, cocoa colored eyes that could tint red on _certain_ occasions… Wait, did he just think beautiful? Silky hair? What's up with that… he must be really starting to lose it to think of Kaname that way. Did he just mentally refer the brunette as Kaname? When did they start on a first name basis?

Of course, working on this project would require them to be together a good deal. Solely for the sake of the Headmaster and Yuuki, he would try to be civil. After all this was the Headmaster's pet project; what he had devoted this stage of his life to accomplish.

He managed to convince vampire royalty in the form of the pureblood Kaname Kuran to partner with him to achieve peaceful coexistence. Zero secretly thought this was bullshit, impossible, and that the vampire prince was stringing the Headmaster and Hunters Association along to gain his own ends, whatever that might be.

The silver haired boy was sure that the goal was probably world domination with humans as cattle but there was that lingering possibility he was sincere. He knew _he_ certainly wanted peace and freedom. Freedom from the demands of the Hunters Association, from his vampiric side, to be able to live and love without death and violence, perhaps with his own family of little lilac eyed hunters.

This was remote as the moon; he dared not even dream of a life like that, but once in awhile his thoughts drifted. Especially when he was in the soothing presence of Lily, the beloved horse he had raised since she was a foal. He smiled to himself. Lily might be the only 'child' he ever had and a few treasured people he held in his heart: Yuuki, Ichiru and perhaps Yagari-sensei and Headmaster Cross.

Tonight, he was to meet Kuran at the Moon Dorm to start work on their 'project'. He scowled but was resigned to attend the appointment. Hopefully they could create an outline for the project that would not require frequent meetings; the less time with conniving pureblood, the better.

Many were not on board with the coexistence concept. It was not widely known that this was a goal of the school and the vampires participated only because of the pureblood. Not because of any individual commitment.

The Hunters Association watched speculatively without real support of the concept. They considered the school nothing more than an aberration pushed through by the strength of will by Headmaster and ex-vampire hunter, Kaien Cross.

Damn that idiot Chairman. Yuuki probably had a hand in this also. She was always pleading with him to be nicer to her adored Kaname and become friends with him so that the three of them could do things together. He love Yuuki and spoiled her as a beloved younger sister, but to voluntarily spend more time with the vampire? Hell no!

He didn't even believe in the goals of the stupid school but the Headmaster and Yuuki were the only family he possessed. As an ex-human with the possibility of slipping into madness as a level E vampire, this was the safest place for him. He knew he was getting closer and closer to the end. No one knew but he had sworn to end things himself before he had a chance to hurt anyone. Nothing would prevent the inevitable descent into madness. He was already living on borrowed time.

Kaname fascinated most humans and other vampires - as a pureblood he had innate grace and an unearthly beauty. His presence was commanding and powerful but in a subtle way. He rarely demanded, and usually a hint was all that was required to achieve his goals. He was reserved to the point of being taciturn and few knew of his longing to break out of his necessary, but boring role as a leader. None had experienced his playful side, seen the mischievous gleam in his eyes, or the slightest hint of a smile. Few actually dared to speak to him in any personal way, let alone joke with him because of his place in vampire hierarchy.

Only Kiryu openly flaunted his authority, gently mocking him and basically ignoring his status. Although he would never tell the boy in a million years, he welcomed these moments - to be treated as an individual, not the pureblood leader of vampires.

Most of his followers would have gladly killed the young prefect in an instant for his impudence. Kaname had made it clear that Zero was off limits. Most assumed it was out of respect for the Headmaster or his affection for Yuuki. In actuality, life would be intolerably boring without Kiryu and his fuck-you attitude towards life.

The boy was tough but Kaname knew he was never deliberately cruel although he was quite rude. He was also quite compassionate although he would rather be tortured than to admit that trait.

Kaname was surprised how eager he felt to see the silver haired prefect. He wanted to look deeply into those lilac eyes and find the hidden depths. The vampire smiled. Kiryu was a walking contradiction. How incredibly entertaining. He was also easily flustered by certain topics in which tinted his cheeks a lovely pink and it emphasized his pale skin and unusual beauty.

Finally, with some serious entertainment and an able opponent, he would have to hold out on this project for quite some time.

Yuuki squealed in delight and clapped her hands like the excited fangirl she was.

Zero and Kaname were too beautiful together. It made her soul scream "Kya!"

After growing out of her crush on both Zero and Kaname, she realized that the two of them would be perfect together. They both existed outside society, neither fully in the mix.

Not to mention that together they were incredibly hot - a fangirl's dream if ever there was one. She had mentioned this to the Headmaster (call me daddy!) and he had come to the same conclusion.

He adored Kaname and recognized the loneliness of his position but he also knew it would take an incredibly strong personality for one to have a relationship with the pureblood.

Kaname was used to his words being law. He needed someone who could, and would stand up to him with an in-your-face attitude. Who better than his beloved son, Zero Kiryu? He fit the bill perfectly and there was no doubt that they would make a lovely and extremely passionate couple.

The Headmaster suddenly shouted "Kya!" at the image in his mind but fortunately he was alone in his office with his thoughts.

Thank goodness Yuuki and he had concocted this project for the two of them; it even seemed legitimate, unlike most of his stealth attempts.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pls let me know if you have questions or suggestions. I'm in Hawaii on vacation so I've slowed a bit on updates but all too soon I will be back in Oregon._

_Love,_

_Hana_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within this story but I enjoy manipulating them. Contains yaoi, OOC and all the other things purists hate. M for future chapters. Please Read and Review! Constructive comments only._

_If you have any storyline clarifications, ideas or requests pls send me a PM. _

_KanamexZero eventually_

_Thanks to Yumiii for Beta!_

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews they are greatly appreciated._

_Sorry if the format is off my 'puter kept aligning everything to the center:(_

_It may show up OK when I actually post as this has happened before or I may  
try to repost_

_ahhhh technology, I am challenged..._

Moonlight Feels Right Chapt. 4

By

Hanamaru

Zero strode over to the Moon Dorm at the appointed time. He opened the front door and stepped into the large entry hall. Everything in the Moon Dorm was grand, large and ornate the Sun Dorm in contrast was very utilitarian. He moved into the great room beyond the entry hall and Kaname rose gracefully from a plushy burgundy chaise lounge.

"Good evening Kiryu. You are prompt - usually you are late for class and guardian duties so I ought to assume you that hold me in high regard. You have my thanks."

Zero made a soft choking noise. First of all, what kind of guy actually uses a chaise lounge, he thought. "I just want to get this over and done with, Kuran. Spending time with you is not my idea of a good evening," he snarled.

"Ah, how rude, Kiryu. What could I have done to incur your wrath at such early stage of the project? You seem quite…sensitive about our relationship."

Zero had to refrain from yelling the heartfelt words, reigning in his hatred of vampires. "We don't have a relationship, vampire. I dislike everything you are and all that you stand for. Let's just get on with this."

Kuran was so presumptuous and self centered; it was always all about _him._ The pureblood had his ways of juggling how others thought and felt about him, but Zero could see through the vampire mystique with his bitter anger. Zero would not play his silly games with him.

"All right, let's adjourn to my study upstairs and get to work. Follow me and stay close. The others may not be as polite if you wander off."

Zero scowled fiercely "I can take of myself," he said to the brunette's retreating back and hastened to follow him up the semi-spiral, grand staircase.

The entered the vampire prince's private suite. Zero had to hold in a gasp. The Moon Dorm common area was grand, but Kaname's private room put that to shame.

The main room was huge, with a high ceiling. There were several full-length glass doors that led outside to a private veranda. Window coverings were thick velvet Burgundy drapes, currently pulled back now to let the moonlight shine in, heavy enough to block sunlight when closed. Zero couldn't help but think the color the color was parallel to Kanames eyes and the highlights in his dark hair.

One of the glass doors remained ajar to let in the scented night air. The older vampire chuckled inwardly at the look on the prefect's face. He was trying to hide his amusement so Zero wouldn't get all pissed off again, but it was hard, seeing the rare awe in the lilac eyes.

_He looks adorable_,Kaname thought to himself. When Zero stepped into the room, Kaname hold his breath. With the moonlight peering it, it simply enhanced the pale skin, making a faint blush more obvious. The gorgeous lilac eyes widened as they took in the sight of the elegant room, whereas brown ones were secretly affixed on them with similar awe.

This room was obviously used for business and formal meetings. There was a huge mahogany desk with a state of the art computer and a 42" flat screen TV used as a monitor hanging on the wall. There was a seating area with comfortable chairs, a sofa and loveseat in buttery black leather. Centered in the middle was a low mahogany table burnished to soft glow, the same shade as the desk. The entire floor was polished mahogany, slightly darker than the desk and table. The room was grand and was breathtaking with moonlight glinting off the rich wood surfaces.

Zero practically jaw-dropped; this is not what he had expected. He had envisioned…something more like the house in the "Adams Family". The fine craftsmanship was obvious, even without the woodworking class he had take awhile back; the quality was unmistakable.

He knew Kuran was rich but this was more than he imagined, and much more tasteful than expected._ That's probably it_, thought Zero._ He must have hired a professional decorator._

"I see you are quite…enamored of my office, Kiryu," the vampire drawled. "I had designed the room myself and chose all decorations."

_Well that blew that theory_, thought Zero._ Was there anything the arrogant pureblood didn't excel at?  
_

Always one to be honest.

"It's beautiful, Kuran." The boy said without irony or sarcasm.

Briefly he wondered what other surprises the brunette had lurking within; he certainly hadn't expected a leech to have such good taste. _Hmm… since Kuran's a Jack-of-all-trades, this project might be interesting after all.  
_

Wait, did he just think it might be interesting to learn more about the vampire prince? No, of course not - this would be a good way to see if he could find any other vampire weakness or secrets that would help the Hunters Association. Yeah that was it.

_The boy is polite_, Kaname thought._ I will give him that. It seems to me he recognizes quality and beauty in design. _Perhaps Zero is not as rough around the edges as he previously thought. The vampire wondered what other things were below the surface of the prefect's harsh façade. He also wondered what lay under those casual clothes the boy wore. Did his body live up to his beautiful face? It would be fascinating to find out…

They moved through an open a set of French doors, leading further into the suite. "This is my working lounge. We won't be interrupted here."

Again the room was opulent with mahogany flooring, rich velvet curtains draping over full-length glass doors, and black leather furniture. This room however was less ornate and had a casual and comfortable feel. Obviously this was the vampire's main area for entertaining guests, reading or relaxing.

A considerable library lined the walls and Zero helped himself to browsing titles. History, classics, arts, boys love, poetry... What? _Boys love _novels? That was just plain weird. Was the vampire gay? Certainly, none of the day class fan girls knew that (but it would probably make them love him more). Zero decided that he would keep his distance from the pureblood to ensure he didn't get any funny ideas.

There was a door and two short hallways leading off the study. A large double door appeared to lead to Kaname's bedroom while a short hallway led to a guest room, and further door of hallway appeared to lead to private kitchen.

"Would you like a snack, Kiryu?" Kaname asked politely, aware of the boy's vampiric nature. "I have various drinks and bloodwine."

The silver haired boy cringed at the thought of bloodwine. To be civil, he asked instead: "Do you have any tea?"

"Of course. I have a small kitchen and pantry off my private rooms. Perhaps you would care to accompany me in case something else appeals, like biscuits or scones."

Curious, Zero followed the vampire and almost tripped over his own foot.

The "small" kitchen Kaname so humbly described was larger than the Headmasters kitchen! All the appliances were gleaming stainless steel and of professional quality. There were all types -no every type- of appliance in existence and they seemed to be untouched.

Kaname noticed Zero's rapt expression; unaware of the boy's passion for cooking, he had no idea that this was the wet dream of all kitchens for the hunter.

"Mmm…you like it Kiryu?"

"It's amazing…" Zero replied, still enthralled and imagining all the fabulous meals he could make in a kitchen like this.

"The staff usually prepares my food in the main kitchen, but I find this convenient when I am working or requiring sustenance".

Zero collected himself._ Who the hell says sustenance?_, he thought_._ Furthermore, he could not imagine the pristine pureblood handling a pot, needless to say cook.

Kaname fished out a packet of tea leaves from a counter drawer and placed them in a teapot. He used the instant hot water spigot to fill it. Letting it steep, he placed a few scones and tea biscuits on a plate, followed by two cups. He placed everything on a tray and led the way back into his study.

Placing the tray on the low table in front of the couch he poured tea for them both and handed Zero his cup. They both sat back and sipped their tea, the tension between them relaxing into the passing time.

"Let get on with it" sighed Zero.

"Anyone would think you dislike me intensely, Kiryu, although I can't specifically recall a wrathful incident between us."

_I hate all vampires_, thought Zero,_ especially you because Yuuki is in love with you.  
_

What Zero replied was: "I am not fond of vampires in general, Kuran. You're just another leech to me. I have agreed to do this project for the Headmaster and I intend to keep my word." He sighed, placing the cup onto the table. "I am quite serious about this project… Despite disagreeing with the Headmaster, if it is possible to further his mission, I will do it."

"You are quite the devoted son, Kiryu. I am impressed." The pureblood took a sip from his cup before glancing up at the other. "But are you not a vampire yourself?"

The hunter immediately glared. "He is not my father, and I did not choose to be a vampire. It was forced upon me by one of your pureblood brethren, as you already know. Being an ex-human has certainly not had any advantages; for a pureblood such as you it's a different world." He scoffed, lying back against the couch.

Zero thought that they ought to stop talking about him and do what he had came for. "There has to be recognition that each level of a vampire experience vast differences. I believe in other countries and continents, the hierarchy is different or even non-existent. To achieve a peaceful coexistence, the vampire community must first buy into the concept. They will only do that if they see an advantage. Peaceful coexistence offers little on its own other than perhaps a moral victory."

Kaname was somewhat startled. He had never considered some of these concepts and he realized his point of view was restricted, based on his personal knowledge and experience. Obviously Zero had much more insight than he had imagined.

The vampire was impressed by the boy's comments. He knew Zero was quite intelligent, but for him to have thought over the issues and come up with unusual but extremely valid points on a subject he despised, Kaname thought it was quite amazing. He had certainly underestimated Kiryu. The more he learned about the boy, the more intrigued he became.

_Please read and review, I promise I'm working up to the juicy stuff:)_

_If you have comments, questions, suggestions pls send me PM or put it in a review. Your input is a valued._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Love,_

_Hana_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within this story but I enjoy manipulating them. Contains yaoi, OOC and all the other things purists hate. M for future chapters. Please Read and Review! _

_If you have any storyline clarifications, ideas or requests pls send me a PM. _

_KanamexZero eventually_

_Thanks to Yumiii for Beta!_

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews and favs they are greatly appreciated._

Moonlight Feels Right Chapt. 5

By

Hanamaru

Kaname and Zero talked for hours, roving over a multitude of topics: humans vs. vampire politics, impact of vampires economically worldwide, history and education. The hours flew quite pleasantly as they lost themselves in intellectual discussion. They had even developed a degree of comfort and laughed a few times together.

Zeros stomach growled quite loudly and he blushed a bit as he politely excused himself. "Hungry, Kiryu?" asked the vampire. "I am a bit famished myself. Shall I have my staff prepare something for us?"

Zero was not used to being waited on or bothering any else. "Mmm… why don't I take look in your kitchen? I could whip up something quickly depending on what you have."

"You cook?" For once Kaname actually seemed surprised.

"If you lived with the Headmaster and Yuuki, you'd learn how to cook too. It's a matter of self preservation." Zero grunted slightly before chuckling, which made Kaname smile. How cute was the look of the hunter when he was relaxed and actually gave a small smile.

The brunette followed Zero into the kitchen. The boy seemed quite at home, even happy, but with a frown of deep thought on his face he glanced in the fridge and cupboards. Kaname was quite impressed; he couldn't even boil water and could only make tea and ramen courtesy of that instant hot water contraption.

The hunter decided to make the most of cooking in the spectacular kitchen. After all, this would probably be his only opportunity in a kitchen of such quality.

The kitchen was surprising well stocked; there was even a piece of fresh salmon in the fridge and a large bowl of apples on the counter. Checking to see if he had all the ingredients he required, he turned to the brunette and asked: "How about poached salmon, rice and salad with apple pie for dessert?"

Kaname was startled, feeling his mouth water at the thought of the dishes. "That… that sounds delicious. Can you really make all that?"

"Sure," replied Zero. "No worries, I have mad skills," he retorted proudly. "I'll make the pie first and it can bake while we eat dinner."

Seeing that the vampire was at a loss in the kitchen but curious, Zero sat him down on a stool on the other side of the island so the brunette could watch him prepare their meal and they could chat.

The vampire watched fascinated as the hunter peeled and thinly sliced seven apples or so. Mixing them with a bit of flour, brown sugar and cinnamon he poured them into a frozen pie shell.

"I prefer making my own crust…," Zero casually told the brunette. "But you had this in your freezer and it's faster."

The hunter then placed pats of butter all over the apple mixture and topped the pie with a biscuit batter from a mix in the cupboard. He quickly sprinkled cinnamon and sugar over the top and punched a few holes in the biscuit mix. Popping the pie in the rapidly heating oven he set the timer for 45 minutes.

Zero proceeded to wash rice and placed it in the rice cooker. He quickly washed and tore some lettuce and sliced some tomatoes making two individual salads and placed them back in the fridge to chill. He heated a sauté pan with a splash of white wine, butter and scallions and tossed in the salmon fillet poaching it expertly.

Kaname eagle-eyed the boy's unconscious grace as he confidently prepared the meal. With exquisite timing the salmon was placed on a plate along with some steamed rice. The salad came out of the fridge and drinks, water for Zero, white wine for Kaname, were quickly poured.

The two sat down to eat in the kitchen, at the small, informal table, while the smell of baking pie filled the air.

"Thank you very much Zero. This is wonderful," Kaname said sincerely, not realizing he had informally used the boy's first name. It had just rolled naturally off his lips. He was actually quite stunned that Zero had put so much effort and time to make this delectable meal just for _them_ - for _him._

Perhaps the hunter did care for him after all. They may be well on the way to be friends, and hopefully something more. Inside, Kaname was elated; he allowed a small but sincere smile to grace his lips.

Zero had enjoyed himself so much in cooking that he didn't mind the vampire's presence at all. In fact, was quite pleased by Kaname's obvious appreciation and enjoyment. He blushed a bit and gave a gruff nod of thanks at the compliments bestowed up on him.

After dinner, they resumed discussion, but there was definitely a different feel to the conversation. Now they seemed to share a different comfort level and a degree of intimacy that had not existed before. Neither fought the feeling and they ended the talk of school as they each obtained a warm slice of pie.

Kaname decided if he hadn't loved Zero before, he'd definitely loved him now. A lot. He would love him for the apple pie alone. It was heavenly. Having an adorable, intelligent lover that could cook circles around Martha Stewart and Rachel Ray? He'd be the luckiest vampire on earth. Now, he was set on winning the boy's heart and body.

This evening with Kaname hadn't been so bad. Eating together had been, well, nice. The brunette obviously enjoyed every bite, especially the pie and how given him several heartfelt compliments and sincere thanks. Even their conversation had flowed with ease and he was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. Perhaps this project wouldn't be so bad, and maybe he could get a chance to use that wonderful kitchen again.

_Later that night…_

Kaname teasingly licked and bit as Zero tilted his head to allow the vampire more access to his neck.

Mmm…the boy tasted so good, and the way he looked: head thrown back, with a blissful expression on his face and lips giving breathy moans. Zero was driving him wild - he could barely hold back from taking him then and there and they had only just begun.

At last, they had broken down and were ravishing each other, their pleasure sky rocketing them to ecstasy in record time. They couldn't get enough of each other - taste, smell, and the feel of soft skin over hard muscles. Luckily Kanames bedroom was secluded within his suite or they would have awakened the entire Moon Dorm.

They were both panting now and their bodies glistened with a slight sheen of perspiration. They writhed against other, naked skin against naked skin.

Kaname kissed his way down Zeros body, stopping to tease his nipples and dip his tongue into the boys belly button. He kissed the insides of his thighs, his chocolate hair tickling Zero's achingly hard cock. Zero moaned out loud "Ka-na-me" unable to speak anything else coherently. The boy's whole being was centered on his throbbing cock, desperate for the vampire to touch him with whatever method. He bucked his hips upward to signal his distress to the teasing brunette.

"Tell me what you want Zero," Kaname whispered silkily. "Beg for it."

Zero groaned and couldn't help himself. "Please, Kaname. Make me cum."

Kaname whispered "good boy", suddenly lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders, positioning himself at the boy's entrance. Without another second, he pushed through the tight ring of muscle and stilled.

The lovers moaned in unison as the brunette pause to allow Zero to adjust. Slowly he moved further in and the prefect whimpered in pain and pleasure. Once fully seated inside the vampire, Kaname held still and leaned up to shower kisses on the boy's face.

He began to move slowly at first rocking their hips together. Zero hissed and began to undulate under the vampire, seeking pleasure for both of them. Kaname hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside his lover and Zero screamed in pleasure. Unable to hold back the vampire began to move in earnest, each time aiming for that special spot. The two were locked together as if in combat but each sought the same goal.

Chest heaving, Kaname increased his speed and pressure once more, knowing they were both only moments away from their bliss. Zero screamed out and came, his seed landing on both their stomachs. Kaname tipped over the edge watching his lover cum and climaxed deep inside the boy. The two silently held their positions and all that could be heard were gasps and moans as shivers continued to rock their bodies…

Zero and Kaname both jerked upright in their beds all of a sudden, sweating profusely and panting.

_What the hell kind of dream was that? _Zero thought in horror, hand on his heaving chest.

On the other hand, for Kaname…_ What a hot dream._

Both boys looked down at their pajama bottoms to see huge stains over the groin area.

Zero blushed even though he was alone; he had a wet dream featuring that damn vampire.

Kaname gave a satisfied grin. He actually had a wet dream with the adorable hunter.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Your comments and suggestions are always appreciated._

_Thanks to all for the reviews and favs, it means a lot to me._

_More to come…_

_Love,_

_Hana_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within this story but I enjoy manipulating them. Contains yaoi, OOC and all the other things purists hate. Rated M. Please Read and Review! If you have any storyline clarifications, ideas or requests pls send me a PM. _

_KanamexZero _

_Thanks to Yumiii for Beta!_

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs and alerts they are greatly appreciated._

Moonlight Feels Right Chapt. 6

By

Hanamaru

Zero felt highly self conscious as he sat with Kaname in his study. It was their weekly meeting to discuss the Headmasters "project". By then they had fallen into a comfortable pattern of working for an hour or two, followed by Zero making them a delicious dinner with a dessert while the other vampire kept him company.

Kaname was even learning a few basics so he could help the hunter prepare the food. Dinner was small talk, no work, and afterwards they had started playing chess or backgammon followed by the dessert, after which they would bid each other goodnight.

Despite his calm outward appearance Zero unconsciously remembered about the dream. He'd shove the thought away but unbeknownst to him Kaname knew about it. The younger vampire remembered the excitement and amazing feelings. He had never had such a vivid dream or as intense an orgasm from a wet dream. Actually he hadn't had that intense of a feeling even the few times he had pleasured himself. Usually, he was too tired or too repressed but he was after all a teenage boy and at times had to satisfy his own needs.

He didn't think his hand was ever going to be enough again. He had felt incredibly horny every since the dream and had pleasured himself several times, each time reliving the dream in his mind much to his dismay. Fantasizing about Yuuki didn't even get him hard any more. He was a little concerned but being naïve he decided it was just a stage he was going through - nothing to worry about.

That certain evening, Zero had won at chess. The brunette and he were enjoying a cup of tea before he returned to the Sun Dorm.

Zero felt increasingly sleepy and started to yawn. "I'm sorry Kaname… guess I'm more tired than I thought. Can we continue this at the same time next week?"

"Of course Zero but only if you make me another delicious meal….please?" The vampire added coaxingly. It pleased him to no end that he could make the hunter happy but just letting him use his kitchen. Quite a deal, considering that he got to spend time with the hunter and have a spectacular meal.

The boy smiled he loved cooking in the state of the art kitchen, and he found the vampire to be surprisingly good company. They had even started calling each other by first names when alone together although one saw this as a sign of intimacy and the other as simply becoming more companionable.

"Sure Kaname, no worries," the prefect stifled another yawn. He could hardly keep his eyes open. "I'd better go while I still can find my way home".

"Zero you seem awfully tired. Why don't you lie down here for a few minutes, while I make us some more tea?"

"Mmm.. okay but just for a few minutes." The boy's feet felt like lead and he was half asleep by the brunette led him into his bedroom.

"I can sit on the couch, Kaname."

"Nonsense, you might as well be perfectly comfortable." The boy missed the predatory gleam in the vampire's eyes.

Kaname led hunter to the edge of his bed and maneuvered him so that the bed brushed the back of his legs. At this point Zero was barely conscious and only was only dimly aware of the brunette's actions.

Kaname lifted Zeros t-shirt up over his head and completely off meeting no resistance.

"Kaname?" the boy said in a slurred voice.

"Hush, Zero. I just want you to comfortable while you nap. No need for these restraining clothes." He slid the boys jeans down of over his slim hips leaving him in only his boxers and with a push he toppled Zero onto the bed.

He swung the hunter's legs up and made sure he was in a comfortable position, tucking a soft pillow under his head and placing the silk bedcovers over him.

_My god he looked delicious in the crimson sheets._ Kaname could barely keep himself from taking the boy immediately but held himself back.

Zero woke up slowly, something was different…wrong? He looked up and there was a black silk canopy overhead. Looking left he saw huge windows with velvet curtains drawn back, it was dark outside. What the hell?

He turned his head to the right and stared into the eyes of Kaname Kuran. The vampire was lying on his side facing Zero propped up on elbow, his smoothly muscled pale chest clearly visible. He looked smug, and was gazing at the boy in a besotted manner.

_Crap_, thought Zero._ What the fuck was going on? _He had a really bad feeling about this.

Zero scooted back and crouched against the headboard as far away from the vampire as he could get. He suddenly realized he was naked and yanked a silken sheet to his waist.

"What the fuck is going on Kuran?! Where are my clothes and why am I in your bed?!" Zero shouted. He still felt a little…funny but clearheaded. "What did you do to me?"

"Please calm down sweetheart," replied the vampire smoothly as he gazed lovingly at the boy. "I thought we were on a first name basis, my sweet."

_Fuck, did Kuran just call me sweetheart? What the hell happened… Oh my god, did he molest me while I was sleeping?! Wait, I would've woken up!_

"You ruffied me didn't you? You sick son of a bitch," Zero screeched. He was totally freaked now. "Did you rape me too you bastard?"

"Now now calm down, my love," the vampire cooed soothingly. "I just couldn't wait for nature to take its course, so I…moved things along. That is all."

"What the fuck are you talking about nature's course? Are you insane we're guys! So that's why you have those boy love novels - you're gay you pervert."

"I love you Zero and I know we were meant to be together. I am never happier than when we are together. I know you feel that way too but being an ex-human you are in denial over our love. Vampires often take lovers of the same sex or even multiple lovers. Of course, you will be my one and only." Kaname smiled sweetly Zero.

_This must be a nightmare. It has to be. _Zero panicked._ Please, please let me wake from this. _He was so not gay, even though Kaname was stunningly beautiful and totally he just think that? Had the vampire found a way to turn him gay? He paled at the thought.

Zero strove for a calm tone. "Kuran, tell me exactly what happened. I want to know everything. If you lie I will kill you with Bloody Rose, though I may do that anyway you rapist."

Kaname sighed - relationships were often difficult at first. Especially this one. He cleared his throat. "I looked at you…everywhere."

"What else?"

"I kissed you, a lot, and I licked you some."

"Ugh, what else?"

"I rubbed you chest and your tummy… I may have rubbed lower. In fact I am almost positive I d rubbed lower. Hmm… I think I stroked you some too, you are quite well endowed if you don't mind me saying."

"I _do_ mind you saying you pervert! You molested me when I was unconscious."

"You seemed to enjoy it. You became quite aroused and made the loveliest noises. I want to hear them again."

"Is there more?' Zero said quickly, skipping the previous topic.

"Just one thing… Well, maybe two." The vampire smirked a little. "I slid my fingers into you, I couldn't resist your cute little ass. It's so perky."

Zero felt his entire face burn. _Let me die now_, he thought. He stared at the brunette, speechless. _Dammit. I'm in shock; I can't move and why do I feel like I don't want to move? …Must be shock._

"There is one more thing…" Kaname trailed off as a small, suspicious grin formed.

"What now?!" Zero squeaked out.

"We mated."

Zeros eyes rolled up in his head and lost consciousness, whereas Kaname tenderly gathered him up his arms and snuggled them back under the covers.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts._

_Love,_

_Hana_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within this story but I enjoy manipulating them. Contains yaoi, OOC and all the other things purists hate. Rated M for a reason... Please Read and Review_

_If you have any storyline clarifications, ideas or requests pls send me a PM. _

_KanamexZero _

_Thanks to Yumiii for Beta!_

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs and alerts they are greatly appreciated._

_Sorry for updating so slowly, I'm starting my own business as well as hosting National Night Out for my neighborhood._

Moonlight Feels Right Chapt. 7

By

Hanamaru

Zero woke slowly.

_What a hellacious dream. _

He stretched sleepily with his eyes closed. The bed felt very comfortable with his body sliding easily against the sheets. They felt silky…? He opened his eyes and once again the black silk canopy was above him. Dammit he was in Kuran's bed _again_. What the hell was going on?

He turned his head but this time there was no naked vampire at his side. For a moment he felt disappointed, but quickly brushed away the feeling, angry at himself. The other vampire was fucking with his head and was trying to do the same to his body.

He had to get out of here while the coast was clear. First he ran to the bathroom and relieved nature's other call, along with a quick wash of his face. Grabbing a random towel, he buried his face in it.

He removed the towel, only to jump when Kaname's face appeared over his shoulder in the mirror. The vampire had wrapped his arms around the boy and held him against his chest, with a slight smirk.

Zero gazed at their reflections and for a moment it took his breath away. They were beautiful together, the pureblood being slightly taller. His gorgeous face was clearly visible over Zero's shoulder. Kaname had his head titled slightly toward the hunter and the chocolate and silver were entwined. They stood silently for a long moment staring. Zero shivered when he received a tingling which seemed to originate from the pureblood's body.

Kaname smiled. With Zero naked in the bathroom, that just screamed 'let's take a shower together'. Eagerly, he released Zero and with unseen swiftness, removed his clothes and the hunters eyes widened in alarm.

"Just a shower, my heart. Don't worry," the vampire cooed.

The boy turned bright red turning around and shoving the other to arm's length. "Get away from me, Kuran. Give me my clothes! I'm going home and I never want to see you again!" Zero growled as he stormed away from Kaname. He was almost out the bathroom when the door slammed shut in his face, barely missing his nose.

"Tut tut, so feisty," Kaname scolded as he 'held' the door shut with his mind. The glare from the hunter when unnoticed as he proceeded to turn the shower on.

Zero rattled the door knob desperately looking over his shoulder with alarm.

Suddenly, strong arms picked him up and placed him under the streaming water despite his struggles.

Kaname soaped a soft wash cloth and washed the hunter as though he were a cantankerous child. Zero continued to struggle but couldn't break free. To his horror he began to enjoy the soothing strokes and the way the vampire's body brushed against him while warm, strong arms that held him firmly but gently.

The brunette turned the sliver haired hunter to face the wall and gently moved him so he was leaning on it with his hands. He gently spread the boy's legs slightly apart. Zero trembled but didn't have the will to move… what was happening to him?

The vampire spread the boy's pert butt cheeks and gently cleaned the tight entrance. He couldn't help himself but used the tip of his finger to push the washcloth against the ring.

He heard Zero gasp and felt the boy tensed. He could feel the boy fighting his growing arousal; the hunter didn't know that he would not be able to control himself around his mate. He removed the finger tip and slid the washcloth down lower and gently fondled the boys dangling sacs. Zeros breath hitched, his trembling growing harder.

The vampire sighed. "We'll take it slow, my heart." He set aside the washcloth and pulled Zero closer to him he washed the silver locks with a lavender scented shampoo. The boy was soothed by the scent and relaxed into the sensation.

Kaname quickly washed himself and his own hair with Zero sneaking the occasional glance at him, his mind in a whirl.

Leading the boy out of the shower the vampire dried him with a soft fluffy towel and then did the same to himself. Taking the hunter's hand as they walked back into the bedroom over to the vampire's dresser.

"I suppose you want to put something on?" Kaname asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Damn right I do you perverted vampire."

Kaname fished out two pairs of silk boxers out of drawer. He donned his own black pair and handed Zero an amethyst pair that exact shade of his eyes. The vampire had bought them especially for the hunter along with oh so many other items.

Zero slipped them on gratefully relieved that he was no longer naked in front of the unpredictable pureblood. Silently Kaname handed the boy a silk shirt of a rich cream color. "Don't you have a t-shirt or something I can put on?" The boy pouted sub-consciously but slipped the shirt on and buttoning it carelessly. After that, he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

Kaname forced himself not to jump the beautiful prefect or drool. _Zero had no idea how stunning he was_, the vampire sighed deeply to himself.

"Pants," the boy demanded.

"I don't have anything to fit you," the vampire had obviously lied. "You need to feed Zero." He continued, changing the topic.

The hunter tensed and his eyes flashed angrily. However, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the need to feed… and for some reason; nothing else would do but the pureblood.

As one, they moved towards each other and embraced. Zero nuzzled the silky chocolate hair and licked the soft skin of the vampire's neck. Moving solely by some unknown instinct, he slowly slid his fangs into the soft flesh. The taste of blood exploded in his mouth and heat coiled in his groin as he felt an ecstasy he'd never felt before. He heard moans of pleasure and realized they were coming from both Kaname and him.

The brunette's head had tilted back, eyes closed with a blissful expression on his face. Zero sucked and lapped at the delicious blood - it was like the finest nectar. Nothing had ever tasted this good.

Belatedly, he realized they were both grinding against each other, aroused to the utmost. He whimpered as he ground into the brunettes thigh.

Suddenly, the pleasure increased tenfold and he realized Kaname was drinking from him at the same time. He couldn't help himself and as he pumped against the vampire, his orgasm exploding out of him. He felt like he was going to faint. There was a sudden desire to come over and over again, and he wanted to scream at the intense feelings.

He slid his fangs out and Kaname released him, both panting, overwhelmed by the amazing new sensations filling both of them.

"What did you do to me?" Zero whispered hoarsely.

"I told you, my heart. We mated. We can, and will, only feel this way with each other. And we can feed from no other - you will never want another."

Zero cringed slightly at the word 'mated', recalling the incident of the night before. "What exactly do you mean by 'mated'?"

"Well, you bit me and I bit you. We exchanged blood and now we have an irrevocable bond… and I love you."

Zero was dumbstruck at the thought of the bond with Kaname. Scratch the thought that they had… never mind. He did feel different though. As much as he tried not to show, he wanted to be near the vampire. Wanted to touch, feed, kiss, make love... Kaname was filling his thoughts and senses all of a sudden.

"How could I have bitten you when I was unconscious?"

"A simple reflex. I made a small cut on my neck and when you scented, instincts made you feed. The first blood mating is overwhelming, even for a pureblood so you recall nothing and had slipped back into sleep."

"Then you molested me."

"Darling, I couldn't help but touch you a little," a small grin was being resisted. "Once a pureblood has mated they think of nothing else but their partner. Surely you feel it too?"

_This is positively blowing my mind_, Zero thought._ Mated for eternity to this arrogant pureblood vampire?_

"Kaname, did you ever even consider asking me about this?" Zero growled with growing anger. "What were you thinking? This is forever! My life is screwed even more than it was before. You never gave us the chance to fall in love. Besides that, we're both guys and I'm not gay."

"It's about loving a person, not gender or species. I wanted you as my mate and I took you as is my right as a pureblood. Our relationship was already developing - our weekly dinners, the hours we spend together… The special things you always do for me like cooking my favorite meals. That's love, Zero.

"Wanting to be together, preferring to be with each other above all others. Knowing that desire is always smoldering your heart with the urges to only look, kiss and touch… just to let it burst into a flame. We have that and it is so rare and beautiful, as you are. You are my heart, my truth, my love."

The boy felt overwhelmed by emotions as they ravaged his mind and body. He forced himself to not think back on their time together… But he couldn't deny the fact that he had become most comfortable with the brunette, enjoying their talks, playing chess etc. He looked forward to their time together all week long and cooking, for Kaname, in that wonderful kitchen had always been the highlight of his week.

All his memories were of warmth and comfort, being treated with respect, and yes, he had begun to feel the vampire's affection growing. He had done nothing to prevent or stop it, and with a start he realized that he had grown an affinity for the brunette somewhere along line. It had simply lurked under the surface, where it went unnoticed until now. He had been attracted to Kaname ever since the vivid dream of making love.

"I need some time, Kaname. This is too much all at once," Zero groaned slightly.

"I understand, my love. But you will need to move into my suite in the Moon Dorm."

"No way Kaname. Let's take this slow - I'm not even sure I _want _to be with you."

"You can try to stay away, to live in the Sun Dorm, but you _will _come to me."

Zero started to leave but even as he stepped away from the vampire he began to feel a gentle tug in his emotions. Moving further away a small aching started in his heart and he began to feel shaky and nervous. _What the fuck, Kaname has turned me into a wuss on a leash. Screw that damn vampire he'll pay for this._

Kaname could feel the hunter's distress through his body language. "Come to me, Zero," he called, holding out his arms.

Zero looked over his shoulder, trying for a glare. However, when he saw the open arms, he couldn't help but think they were so goddamned welcoming… Hesitantly, he turned around and it hadn't taken long before he was in Kaname's embrace, and they held each other tightly.

"I will always be here for you. I am always a refuge. Let yourself love me, Zero."

The prefect raised his eyes to the vampires and could not look away. Indeed, there was a possibility… Okay, even a probability that he had been on his way to loving the brunette. At the moment he could already feel the love and comfort being in the vampire's arms - something so rare in his life.

Could this really work between them? Did this future seem brighter than what he had imagined? With their bond, he would have to at least give this a chance.

"Alright Kaname… Let's see how this goes but no touching without my permission!"

"You drive a hard bargain, my love. But you own my heart and so it shall be as you wish."

_That was easy…_ Zero thought but without anger. The bond between them and their natural attraction to each other had overruled all else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks again for all the reviews, favs and alerts they are much appreciated!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Love,

Hana


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within this story but I enjoy manipulating them. Contains yaoi, OOC and all the other things purists hate. Rated M. Please Read and Review_

_If you have any storyline clarifications, ideas or requests pls send me a PM. _

_KanamexZero_

_Thanks to _**ShounenaiFangirl**_ for Beta!_

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs and alerts they are greatly appreciated._

Moonlight Feels Right Chapt. 8

By

Hanamaru

Zero's mind was in a whirl, it seemed to be a constant state ever since he and Kaname "mated". The vampire had been right, the physical need to be together and feed only from each other was overpowering. However, Zero was long used to restraint and controlling his feelings and desires. The brunette vampire was incredibly arousing but, as yet, they had not physically consummated their relationship. But not for lack of trying on Kaname's part.

He didn't want to force Zero, although desire was fraying his nerves. The brunette knew that if he pushed the silver haired boy that he would eventually acquiesce, but he knew that afterwards his lover would be hurt and angry, with both himself and Kaname. So he waited, and waited, and waited.

Kaname screamed silently in the shower, how much longer could Zero possibly hold out? He was the one in danger of going mad now.

Zero was aware of the effect he was having on his mate. He was secretly delighted to be so wanted and loved, and Kaname truly did love him, he knew that now. He also was giving his soon to be lover a taste of his own medicine; the time before the project that brought them together began, all that was between them was animosity. Kaname had delicately tortured Zero with his words, forcing "please" and "thank you" from him before letting him drink and end his bloodlust. Back then, Zero was helpless against his need for the vampire prince's blood all that formerly kept him from madness.

He didn't need worry about falling to a level E now, he was bonded to Kaname for life. No other would do, they craved only each other's blood and gave to each other freely. The feeling was incredible, and only amplified when they bit each other simultaneously. They also became almost uncontrollably aroused by either of them feeding. Zero knew, in the back of his mind that at some point they would go past the kisses, hugs and touches that feeding brought on.

The final step would be their physical union. Zero knew he wanted it, but at the same time, he was hesitant. This meant physically submitting to his mate. A large degree of love, lust and trust would be required. Zero has always held himself back, been in control and abhorred physical contact. Deep inside, he wanted his vampire mate, wanted to make love, be held and adored. He knew Kaname was capable of all this and more but giving himself to another male, being submissive in a way, he just couldn't bring himself to succumb or to admit he was in love with his former rival.

The worst part? They had to tell Yuuki and the Headmaster, something they both dreaded. They both feared that Yuuki would be hurt, and they knew Cross would squeal with joy. The four sat in the living room of the Headmasters home, Zero already blushing and Kaname barely able to keep his hands off the boy. Instead, he gazed adoringly at the prefect. He did not want to hurt Yuuki, but neither would he deny his mate.

The silver haired boy looked towards his mate, wishing Kaname would tone it down. He was practically beaming, very unvampire prince-like. Yuuki leaned forward eagerly, was that drool?

The Headmaster exclaimed, "How lovely the two of you look together, my beloved son and Kaname-kun".

"I'm not your son" growled Zero.

Kaname hushed him with a whispered "be polite".

"What have you come to tell us, Kaname-sama? Have you and my brother Zero finished your project?"

Zero and Kaname stared at each other, in all the excitement of their blooming relationship; they had completely forgotten what had brought them together. "Why, yes" said Kaname smoothly. "We have found a way to bridge the gap between Vampires, Humans and Hunters. We have decided to lead by example and begin a relationship".

Yuuki and the Headmasters eyes grew big and they gasped. "We don't want to hurt you Yuuki, we both love you very much" said Zero with a worried look.

Suddenly Yuuki and Cross leapt up yelling "Kya" at the top of their lungs and dancing around the room. "We are both so happy for you" exclaimed Yuuki "and we love you very much as well. We knew you needed each other, that's why we thought of the project."

"What the hell?!" yelled Zero, "You tricked us into a relationship?!"

"You are so hot together" said Yuuki, a thin string of drool sliding down her chin. The Headmaster beamed and would have kissed Zero if not for the look of death the boy gave him.

"Yuuki, you're a yaoi fangirl?" asked Zero helplessly. He knew when he had lost, no use in railing at Yuuki. Her trick had worked and he and Kaname were now mated and bonded. The Headmaster insisted they toast their union with champagne which Kaname agreed to happily. When the chairman asked if they were exchanging rings or having a ceremony "where he could give his lovely son away" Zero turned beet red and fled the room for the safety of the Moon Dorm. Kaname politely thanked Yuuki and the Headmaster, kissed Yuuki chastely on the cheek, shook hands with the Chairman and departed after his lover.

In the relatively safety of the Moon Dorm Zero pondered the situation. He knew he cared deeply for Kaname, but was it love? Lust? How much was simply the result of their mating? He had moved into the Moon Dorm, as Kaname had predicted, and was a part of the night class. The inner circle of nobles knew of their "mating" and has started referring to him as "Zero-sama" which actually made him a little nervous. Sometimes to annoy the prefect, Aido would refer to him as "Kuran-sama" implying that Zero has taken his mates name as would a female vampire upon marriage(don't know if this is correct or not). This really pissed him off.

At Zero's insistence, Kaname had moved a small extra bed into his room. The boy insisted on sleeping separately instead of in the pureblood's massive and comfy bed. After waking up several days in a row with said pureblood snuggled into the small bed with him, Zero agreed to share the brunette's bed. After all, it was abnormally large, wasn't it? Surely enough room for two to sleep comfortably without touching.

Zero found that he slept soundly and woke refreshed, as though he had pleasant dreams all night. Usually, he woke to Kaname staring at him adoringly with a soft smile and one day he found himself smiling back. During the night he felt safe and warm, no longer tormented by nightmares of his past or fear of his future. Waking briefly during the night he invariably found the pureblood sleeping, arms and legs wrapped around him as though he might flee in the night. Kaname looked like a fallen angel as he slept, beautiful but still dark and deadly. Zero found this incredibly exciting and sometimes watched the vampire sleeping before he too returned to sleep. It never occurred to him to push the brunette away; he realized he found comfort in that loving embrace and… something else?

There was no doubt that they both became aroused when feeding. They clung to each other desperately as though they could merge into one being. Afterwards, they kissed tenderly, their bodies pressed together, both feeling the other's throbbing erection. Their feelings overwhelming them in a hot wave of passion. Hands rubbed muscled backs, slid through soft hair, hips ground together, soft moans of need…

They wouldn't be able to stop there much longer. Zero knew he had to make a decision, to totally commit to Kaname. Or to become a feeding and fuck-buddy. Another choice seemed impossible. If truth be told, he was happier than any time since his parents had died. The older vampire seemed to adore him and quite obviously wanted him. He knew he could never do anything to hurt the brunette and there was clearly passion on both sides. Zero looked deeply into his heart. Had he come to love the pureblood vampire, his former nemesis and rival? He could barely recall their turbulent relationship. The world was somehow clearer and brighter now.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My website has been keeping me so busy it's taken awhile for me to catch up but I've started writing again. Thanks to my Beta **ShounenaiFangirl.**

Love,

Hana


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within this story but I enjoy manipulating them. Contains yaoi, OOC and all the other things purists hate. Rated M. Please Read and Review_

_If you have any storyline clarifications, ideas or requests pls send me a PM. _

_KanamexZero_

_Thanks to _**Yumiii for beta!**

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs and alerts they are greatly appreciated._

_I couldn't wait I had to post my favorite chapter, there is one more after this but this is a good one!_

Moonlight Feels Right Chapt. 9

By Hanamaru

Zero made up his mind; he couldn't imagine life with Kaname. Going back to the dark world, where life was without love or happiness. He mustered his courage. Tonight was the night, he would show Kaname how much he loved and wanted him. He trembled at the thought from both desire and fear.

"Zero you are awfully quiet tonight," said Kaname in a concerned tone during dinner. "Is anything wrong? Do you feel alright?"

The silver haired boy smiled weakly. "I'm fine… Can we go for a walk after dinner?"

"Of course. It's a lovely night out."

Dinner was eaten in silence, slight nervousness evident in both individuals. Zero was, of course, feeling edgy about 'confessing', whereas Kaname was worried about the possible conversation they may have later on. Nevertheless, neither said anything, trying to enjoy their meal as much as they could.

When they were done, they left the table un-cleared, leaving Kaname's room without looking too hasty. The evening was a little cold but still pleasant. They walked slowly through the grounds of Cross Academy, stopping in a grove of trees.

"What's wrong Zero. Tell me, please," Kaname held his breath for a moment. His greatest fear was that Zero would never accept their relationship and wish only to sate each other's appetite. He didn't think he could bear that, to be so intimate yet pulling back. He felt as though his heart would break.

Zero took a deep breath, looking unflinchingly into the vampires eyes he spoke quietly: "I love you, Kaname Kuran".

The brunettes face lit up rather belatedly, since his mind was wild with other things Zero might say. This was definitely unexpected. A smile graced his beautiful lips. How he had longed to hear those words.

"I love you too, Zero Kiryu."

Zero started to learn how to breathe again, his heart pounding. Moving closer to the brunette, he for once initiated their kiss. Kaname met his lips and for a short moment they kissed softly, holding each other tightly.

The kiss deepened as soon as their bodies pressed together, as though they couldn't get close enough.

Zero pulled back and the vampire looked at him with questioning eyes.

Zero was blushing madly. "Umm… uh…" he stuttered. "Could we g-go to bed early tonight?"

Kaname felt as though he could die happy right then and there. He smiled tenderly at his mate. "Are you sure?"

Zero nodded, unable to speak after such a bold request.

He let the brunette grab his hand and they headed back to the Moon Dorms.

They stepped into the large room; it was quiet and lit only by the moonlight peeping in through the curtains. The brunette could tell the silver haired boy was excited but nervous. He gave Zero a soft, chaste kiss before moving around the room lighting a few candles he routinely set up every night.

He returned to his lover's side and gently embraced him. Thinking that he would go easy on the boy, he suggested they "feed" from each other - a sort of foreplay he knew which would arouse them both.

"No," Zero said softly. "That can't be the reason. I want us to make love because we love and want each other. Not have sex just because we are turned on."

Kaname felt his heart lift. The boy was definitely serious about them being together. "That is what I wish for as well," he replied quietly.

The two stared deeply into each others eyes; Zero had a soft, enchanting blush to his cheeks. They closed the distance between them and kissed softly while embracing. This time there was no heated grinding - they would take their time.

As one they moved toward the large bed, mouths still pressed together, tongues entwined.

The brunette gently eased Zeros shirt off his shoulders and did the same for himself. The stood silently for a moment gazing at each other's perfection.

Zero stepped forward into a kiss with the vampire and felt the warmth and softness of skin pressed to skin.

Arms around each other, Kaname slowly trailed his fingers along his mates back, up to his neck and through the soft silvery strands of hair.

Zero murmured softly and gave a slight shiver. He hesitatingly ran his hands over the planes of Kanames back, feel the strength under the pale, silky skin.

Kaname breathed in deeply and gently lowered them both to the bed. They continued to explore each other's bodies - soft kisses and nips to collarbones, suckling on pert nipples. Their bodies grew warmer and their need, greater. The younger vampire no longer felt fear; only joy at their touching and the building heat between them.

The brunette pulled back, looking into his soon-to-be lover's eyes. His hand softly stroked the blushing cheek, moving down to caress the muscled chest and taut belly. His left hand lightly rested just above the top of Zeros jeans. He looked to the boy for confirmation that this is what he wanted.

The lilac eyes were soft and the kiss swollen lips gave him a tremulous smile. This is what he wanted.

Kaname leaned over and gently kissed the sculpted chest and moved lower. He caressed the boy, feeling the hard swell of desire under his jeans, and slowly unbuttoned them releasing the throbbing flesh. Slowly he slid off Zero's jeans, standing to let his own pants and boxers drop to the floor.

His own flesh was hard and erect with pearly drops at the tip. Their breathing increased as they gazed at each others fully naked. Zero gasped at how beautiful Kaname was, like a marble statue which came to life. Kaname looked at the muscled body of the other's, and ethereal face where those lilac eyes now darkened to violet with passion.

The brunette slid slowly onto the bed beside the silver haired boy, taking his time. They had all night… All eternity.

Zero was breathing rapidly, aching for his lover's touch. Kaname lay down on his side and the boy turned to face him. Lovingly, the brunette vampire slid his fingers along Zero's cheekbone and over his soft lips. The hunter instinctively opened his mouth and took a finger in sucking softly. This earned a gasp from the brunette; he leaned forward and replaced the finger with his tongue. They both moaned softly as they learned each other's taste. Zero pressed his body against Kaname, forming the other half of symmetry.

The brunette reached between them and grasped both their hard members and started to stroke them as one. This time Zero gasped with pleasure and the newness of it all. He realized the fear was gone all he felt now was excitement that coursed through his whole body. He felt on fire.

Pulling back slightly he kissed Kaname on his neck and down to his collarbone. He rolled the brunette onto his back and straddled him, rubbing their erections together again. He could feel the wetness leaking from both of them as Kaname arched his hips up for more contact.

The silver haired vampire looked deeply in to the brunettes eyes and began to kiss the muscled chest. He paused and licked a nipple lightly. When Kaname moaned he took the nipple fully into his mouth and sucked hard, evoking a sibilant hiss. Continuing to suck and tease the stiff nipple he used his hand to caress the other, gently pulling and teasing while Kaname squirmed with pleasure beneath him.

Zero lifted his head and gave the brunette a teasing smile, pleased by the way the vampire reacted to the smallest touch.

He moved his head slightly to the side and licked a ridged rib from side to middle, repeating this on the other side. His movement caused his hips to shift arousing the brunette further. Moving to the middle of the vampire's chest he kissed just below the collarbone while tweaking a hard nipple, first one, then the other.

Kaname moaned and writhed beneath him. Zero continued kissing slowly down the broad chest, across the taut abs, giving a playful lick to the brunette's belly button causing an abrupt inhalation. Kaname's leaking cock pressed against the hunter's lean belly as he moved farther down.

The vampire prince ran his fingers through his lover's hair causing Zero to lift his head briefly to look into his loves eyes. "Are you sure Zero?"

The silver haired boy looked at his lovers seriously and answered "yes".

He moved over Kaname's considerable erection and cringed a little at the thought of it inside him. He bent his head and licked the cock experimentally at its base. Kaname made inarticulate sounds so Zero assumed this was good.

He tilted his head and placing his lips sideways around the base and sucked. He moved lower and licked the soft skin between kanames tight ring and his velvety sacs. The brunette vampire felt like he could come right then and there - this pleasure was torture.

Zero moved higher, tormenting the leaking member as he licked, sucked and nipped softly. He scraped his fangs light over the silky skin and Kaname reflexively bucked his hips. He was now moaning and making noises of pleasure. Zero took the leaking head into his mouth and gave a hard suck. It tasted salty and sweet, just like his lover.

Kaname tried not to scream with pleasure. He struggled to control his hips so as not to ram his cock down his lover's throat.

Zero released the hard member and moved up the brunette's body, kissing and licking as he went. He kissed Kaname hard and holding him close turned them over.

The vampire was shaking with need and desire. He realized the silver haired hunter was silently asking to be taken. He looked deeply into Zero's eyes, love and adoration clearly present and moved in for a sweet kiss.

Taking some lube from the nightstand he uncapped it, clearly showing the boy his actions and intentions to ease his nervousness.

Zero gulped a little as a slick finger touched the tight entrance. Kaname first spread the cool gel, and then slowly pushed a finger through the tight ring, stopping just clear of the entrance. Even this felt so good. The boy was hot and tight.

Zero gasped a bit, trying to get used to the feeling. It felt strange, but not painful and he loved knowing it was his Kaname touching him so intimately.

The brunette slowly moved his finger in further, gently stroking the inner walls. He knew making love would be especially painful as it was Zero's first time. He wanted to make it special so he forced himself to take it slow, murmuring words of love and pleasure. He gently pushed in a second finger, he could tell this was causing the boy some discomfort and again he moved his fingers gently inside the boy, then in and out a few times. He knew the next finger would be painful, but it would be excruciating if he were to claim him right off with his large cock.

Zero whimpered a little at the third finger but he realized Kaname was trying to ready him for the consummation of their love.

Zero took a deep breath as Kaname prepared to enter him. He knew intimately how large the brunette vampire was, much larger than three fingers.

Kaname squeezed lube on the boys hand and let Zero coat him with the lube. The brunette vampire moaned as his mate stroked him with a lube covered palm. Zero looked, serious but determined; thankfully he did not seem fearful. The brunette looked at his lover one last time to make sure that this is what he truly wanted.

Zero nodded for him to proceed slowly pulling his knees up towards his chest. This was the ultimate test for the boy. He trusted his love, opening himself up and making himself vulnerable in more ways than one. As he raised his legs to give Kaname access, he realized there was no need to be afraid, this man loved and wanted him. He wasn't trying to make Zero submit or give up of himself. Slowly, he relaxed.

Kaname took in a deep breath, he marveled at the beautiful sight of Zero preparing to have the brunette take him. The uncertainty in those purple gave way to love and desire. His beautiful hair shining in the moonlight, that lovely pale face, sculpted chest all increased his arousal. Most of all, he savored the sight of the raised legs which allowed him to see Zero in his most vulnerable state.

The position clearly showed him the puckered entrance, the soft sacs and the underside of the boy jutting, engorged cock.

He leaned in for a lingering kiss as he pressed the head of his erection to the tight opening. He felt Zero take a deep breath and he pushed further in past the tight opening. He whispered for the boy to relax, that he would take it slow, and stop if it was too much. The hunter looked up lovingly at those chocolate eyes and knew everything would be alright. He wanted them to truly be lovers this very night, and all the other nights to come.

Zero smiled softly and Kaname kissed him again as he pushed in further. He continued to kiss and whisper words of love as he moved slowly burying himself deeper. The pain was excruciating, but Zero was stoic, and it was exciting to feel his love filling him.

He felt somehow complete and when Kaname stopped for a moment to kiss him he bucked up his hips to take the vampire in completely. Zero gasped at the pain and Kaname stilled, afraid to cause more pain to his lover.

"Are you alright, love?" asked the brunette softly.

"Yeah, just stay still for a bit."

They kissed passionately and the tight muscles began to relax and adjust to the foreign intrusion. His body relaxed as well and he became exultant that he and the one he loved most were joining in the most intimate way possible.

He smiled lovingly up at the brunette and rocked his hips indicating it was alright to move. Kaname moved in for a deep heartfelt kiss, overwhelmed by the priceless gift his lover was giving to him. He began to move slowly and as pain turned to pleasure, Zero urged him to go faster by moving his hips and arching his back.

Kaname lost himself and his strokes increased in speed and depth. He knew he wouldn't last long and he was determined to give his lover ultimate pleasure before his own.

When Zero screamed out his name, Kaname knew he had that special spot inside and repeatedly rocked into it. The amazing sounds Zero made spurred him on. He knew they were both close. Supporting himself with one hand he leaned down to kiss his mate while the other hand began pumping Zero's straining erection.

Zero climaxed with an incoherent shout, and the resulting spasms pushed Kaname over the edge as well. With a hitched gasp, he shot a hot stream into the silver haired boy.

He fell, gasping, onto Zero's body. They lay there for long moments, sweat and cum sticky between their bodies. Kaname rolled off and Zero, cuddled in his arms, breathed heavily.

"Are you alright?" the brunette vampire asked in a whisper.

"Hell ya," his exhausted lover said making Kaname smile.

Looking into each others eyes they tenderly whispered "I love you".

And kissed lingeringly, comfortably holding onto each other. Kaname pulled a blanket over them and they drifted off for a bit, waking repeatedly to make love again and again.

The next night Zero relaxed, propped up on a fluffy pillow, on the large bed. He managed to pick a book on hunter lore from somewhere, and was reading.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me Kaname?" he asked without looking up. He could feel the vampire's eyes burying into him.

Kaname smiled and leaned over to Zero, nuzzling the boys silvery hair and soft skin. Zero couldn't help himself, putting his book down on the nightstand next to his side of the bed and he nuzzled the vampire in return.

Before they knew it they were pressed against each snuggling like kittens. Kaname slid his hand into the waistband of the silk pajama bottoms he made Zero wear and started to tug them down.

"Stop it, Kaname. I can hardly move as it is. I can't do it another time," said the boy grabbing the offending hand.

"That's alright. I just need to feel you skin to skin, with nothing between us."

Zero sighed and allowed Kaname to slide off the offending garment and helped the vampire with his. Now nude, the two lay facing each other, pressed skin to skin as closely as possible. They continued to nuzzle and snuggle blissfully.

_What was that? _Thought Zero. Was Kaname actually… _purring_?

"Mmm…Kaname?"

"Hmm?"

"Is our bond going to make us this way forever? Touchy, feely, lovey dovey and all that crap?"

Kaname smiled. Ah, this Zero of his… always trying to hide his romantic and loving nature.

"Well, right now we are in the 'honeymoon' stage since our bond is new. It forces us to be together, feel whole together and to feel bliss when we touch or make love. Vampire unions are often not love matches and this ensures a fruitful relationship. Since we already love each other we feel it even more strongly," Kaname explained gazing adoringly at his mate.

"Great," muttered the silver-haired boy grumpily. However, he was still involved in pressing himself against his lover - mate- as hard as possible. He felt if he wanted to continue to live he must physically touch the pureblood. The sensation of it was delicious, almost better than actually having sex. Having sex was akin to shooting a rocket into space, their pleasure magnified many times over by their newly consummated bond.

"What happens _after_ the 'honeymoon'?" Zero asked, still frowning.

"I hope it will never end," said Kaname staring deeply into his mate's eyes, a blissful expression on his face. "But since you've asked… Eventually, we will be able to stay apart for a longer period of time without having to worry or feel uneasy. Our preference will to be together but we will be able to function apart, although long distances or periods of time could get excruciating. Making love will always be ecstasy."

The hunter gulped nervously. For someone who allowed himself to care for less than a handful of people, this was overwhelming.

Frightening, but wonderful. Zero Kiryu had never expected a love like this in his life, had thought he would always be alone. Yet he knew he loved Kaname with all his heart and that the brunette vampire loved and adored him. Even before the completion of their bond Kaname had never hesitated to express his love and affection verbally and physically.

Although Zero was outwardly uncomfortable with these demonstrations of affection he learned over time to cherish them. No one had ever loved him as Kaname did, unflinchingly, taking him the way he was, brash and proud, and not expecting to change him into some mushy lapdog vampire toy.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did! One more chapter and Moonlight is Fin_

_Love,_

_Hana_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters within this story but I enjoy manipulating them. Contains yaoi, OOC and all the other things purists hate. Rated M. Please Read and Review_

_If you have any storyline clarifications, ideas or requests pls send me a PM. _

_KanamexZero_

_Thanks to ShonenaiFangirl _** for beta!**

_Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs and alerts they are greatly appreciated._

Moonlight Feels Right Chapt. 10

By Hanamaru

_I apologize for the delay in posting but I have been ill for the past 5 weeks. I hope to be healthy soon!_

_I'm not sure if this is the end of "Moonlight" or not but I am going to focus on Le Chat Noir for a bit._

The full moon ghosted through the windows of Kaname's room with silvery light and dark shadows. Kaname thought that Zero looked most beautiful in the moonlight, taking on an unearthly glow, highlighting his unusual beauty. He knew Zero did not consider himself beautiful or lovely, and perhaps would be affronted at being described by "girly" terms. The vampire smiled to himself; the boy had no idea what he did to him, how the slightest glance or touch could bring forth his desire. They had not been lovers for very long; Zero was still quite shy about showing his body or being overtly sexual…At least until he was under Kaname, moaning his pleasure. The brunette vampire was much more open about nudity and sexuality, as were most of his kind. He adored the shy, gentle side of the stoic hunter, so at odds with his usual standoffish behavior. Glowering at all but a select few, an almost tangible barrier that shouted "keep away".

He had let down the strongest barrier of all for Kaname alone and the vampire knew that Zero loved and trusted him, although the boy still would not say this aloud. That he allowed Kaname to hold him, kiss him, make love to him, were nothing short of miracles. The brunette swore in his heart that he would never cause Zero to regret letting him into his heart.

He pulled the hunter into the moonlight; they kissed softly and slowly, arms around each other. The moon glinted of Zero's silvery hair, creating shades of glowing platinum. His pale skin radiated light and warmth; he appeared as though sculpted in marble. Flawless and smooth, but warm and soft to the touch. The light and shadows complimented the curves of his slim form, strong muscles rippling beneath the surface.

They sighed as they pulled apart. Did he dare ask his secret desire of this boy? The hunter, so shy and unsure, so…repressed, the vampire thought with a smile.

"Zero, please? For me?" Kaname knew that what he asked would be hard for the boy to accept.

Zero blushed, torn between pleasing his lover and his natural shyness.

"OK" he said hesitantly while trembling. He wasn't sure he could do this, but he wanted to try. As much as he feared this, there was a part of him that rejoiced that his lover found him beautiful and a part that desired to be wanton.

Kaname kissed his boy passionately, "Thank you baby, this means so much to me. I love you."

They looked into each other's eyes and Zero removed his clothes, his lover following so they were both nude.

As Zero moved into the moonlight he glowed with an unearthly beauty. Taking a deep breath, he opened a small bottle, dripping oil into his palm, and replaced the bottle on the table. He looked deeply into his lover's eyes and gently began to stroke himself, spreading the oil over his sensitive member. He was hard in seconds, and he could see that Kaname was aroused as well. He continued to stroke himself as the vampire watched entranced. Pleasure began to engulf him, he spread his legs further apart for balance and his eyes closed of their own accord. He could feel Kaname watching him, getting more and more aroused. He felt sexy and wanton, turned on by how hot he was making his lover with his every move. Excited by this new experience that had once embarrassed him, made him feel godlike and desirable. He had never felt loved or desired until he met the brunette vampire prince.

His pace quickened and soft moans began to escape those soft, petal-like lips. Kaname moaned with him, his vampire sexuality already at full throttle.

There, there it was! The moment the vampire prince had so desired. Zero threw back his head, eyes closed. His body tightened as he panted. With a loud moan of pleasure he released into the air, splattering the rug below. Kaname had longed for this moment, to see his lovers face as he came. To him, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. That gorgeous body, tightened muscles, the hard cock dripping and begging for release; the moment when that release came and his lover's expression was one of ecstasy…All enhanced by the soft moonlit night, that beautiful face and body.

The vampire could scarcely contain himself. Using his vampire speed, he was at Zero's side in a moment, grasping the boy in his arms and showering his face with kisses. The silvered haired boy leaned into his lover, his legs shaky. This had been an incredible experience for him as well, never had he even dreamed about such an act with his lover watching. He was amazed at how aroused he had been; how his shyness fled and wantonness took over, knowing Kaname was watching him, desiring him.

Unable to hold back, Kaname lifted the boy; they were on his huge bed faster than the eye could see. His fantasy satisfied, Kaname was raging with desire. In moments, he was inside his lover, both of them moaning with pleasure. Zero had already hardened again by the feeling of his lover inside him and the depth of the vampire's arousal.

They ended their passionate tryst with loud moans of delight as they came within seconds of each other.

Kaname rolled off the boy and they snuggled together, both still panting with the exertion. He pulled a blanket over them both as they contentedly drifted off to sleep until passion awoke them again.

_Fin???? Not sure………._

_I hope you all enjoyed "Moonlight" as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts!_

_Hana_


End file.
